Our Sky
by Senshikyohi
Summary: Dans les airs, Farrier est toujours maître de la situation. Mais dans les bras de Collins, il préfère se laisser faire. Collins/Farrier ; PWP


Farrier était étendu sur son ventre frémissant. Ses mains serpentaient sur le matelas comme s'il cherchait à l'amadouer mais la réponse à ses attentes viendrait de plus haut. Collins le vit se tordre pour creuser ses reins et soulever son cul appétissant tout en poussant un petit bruit désespéré.

Collins se contentait pour le moment de passer ses mains sur son dos pour en apprécier tous les muscles et profiter du Farrier quémandeur qui se défaisait sous ses doigts en ayant à peine été touché. L'aviateur d'élite était immaculé, aucune cicatrice laide ne venait orner sa peau duveteuse. Collins avait déjà été touché au bras lors d'un vol, mais l'homme qui se tordait sous lui en l'implorant était bien trop doué pour être blessé. Il était leste et agile. Dans le ciel rien ne le déconcentrait de sa cible, son attention soutenu de rapace avait inspiré l'ensemble de la RAF, Collins lui-même était admiratif.

Ce que personne ne savait en revanche c'est que le talentueux aviateur une fois descendu du ciel voulait y remonter d'une toute autre manière. Collins était flatté que, de tous, il lui ait fait confiance à lui pour laisser libre cours à ses envies.

Farrier était chaud sous ses mains, la moindre touche du blond le faisait vibrer comme un instrument bien accordé, il savait que Collins ne le laisserait pas sans le satisfaire et que personne ne le satisferait mieux que lui. Il releva encore ses fesses pour inciter Collins à enfin faire quelque chose ici, mais Collins appuya ses mains sur le bas de son dos ce qui fit frotter la poitrine de l'aviateur sur les draps en gémissant lamentablement.

«Ne sois pas si pressé mon cœur, tu n'es pas content que je m'occupe de toi ? »

Farrier grogna et enfouit son visage dans son bras gauche. Collins n'aurait jamais pensé dire quelque chose comme cela à son ami il y a encore quelques temps ; mais son ami s'était montré désireux et demandeur jusqu'à ce que Collins parle chaudement, et Farrier ne s'en était jamais plaint, au contraire. Farrier aimait qu'il décide et qu'il joigne le geste à la parole pour lui faire perdre la tête. Farrier aimait que Collins décide et il aimait se sentir obligé pour, faute de contrôle, donner les rennes à Collins. Lui qui en vol est si maître de lui.

Collins passa ses mains sous le torse de Farrier pour le caresser tendrement et descendre jusqu'à ses hanches où il fit semblant d'aider l'aviateur à maintenir ses fesses en l'air. Il faisait des cercles sur la peau de Farrier du bout des doigts, détourant l'os de ses jolies hanches.

« Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux te faire. Par quoi vais-je commencer ? »

Collins parla doucement pour le faire languir, cela n'y manqua pas car l'aviateur fit un mouvement de hanches incitateur avant de de grogner :

« Collins…

— Oui ?

— Fais quelque chose… »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et fondit sur sa proie, il écarta les fesses de l'aviateur pour le dévorer. Il lécha une grande bande sur son anus puis lécha tout autour pour l'amadouer. Farrier répondit en écartant les cuisses encore un peu tout en gémissant longuement. Quand Collins mordilla les contours plissés, Farrier tressauta et eut un mouvement de recul ; mais quand, après, le blond plongea sa langue dans l'antre tentatrice, il poussa son cul sur son visage. Il commença alors à le baiser avec sa langue, domptant ses muscles par des mouvements doux et circulaires. Les cuisses de Farrier tremblaient et sa bouche libre gémissait tantôt longuement tantôt de manière courte et d'une voix plus aiguë. Collins était heureux que l'aviateur soit maintenant si décomplexé, à force de le lui répéter il se retenait de moins en moins lorsqu'il lui faisait du bien. Après un coup de langue expert il s'éloigna de quelques millimètres – ses lèvres touchant toujours le trou humide – pour encourager Farrier : « C'est bien, laisse-toi aller. Tu es très bon. ». Il replongea ensuite et Farrier agita ses hanches comme pour chevaucher sa bouche ; alors Collins le maintint en tenant ses hanches tout en écartant ses fesses pour enfoncer profondément sa langue dans le canal chaud et pulsant. Des petits cris s'élevaient d'entre les soupirs et le blond commençait à souffrir d'être toujours enserré dans son pantalon. Après avoir léché encore l'extérieur et mordillé de nouveau les contours de l'anus du brun, il se retira. Le trou palpitait comme pour le rappeler à lui, et Farrier retint une plainte.

« J'arrive bébé. S'il te plait, mets-toi au moins deux doigts pendant que je me déshabille. »

Il ne lui avait jamais demandé quelque chose comme cela, il savait bien que Farrier voulait que Collins contrôle. Mais justement, qu'il se doigte devant le blond sur sa demande était une belle preuve qu'il avait abandonné toute maîtrise, car il ne l'aurait pas fait autrement.

Pour toute protestation, les joues de Farrier devinrent rouge vif et il ferma les yeux. Il glissa ensuite sa main sur les draps pour atteindre son cul ; le blond était autant excité qu'étonné qu'il s'exécute. Le brun posa deux doigts contre son antre humide de la salive de Collins et gémit, il ouvrit ensuite les yeux pour le regarder. Farrier avait les pupilles dilatées et les cils bas et le blond se figea sous son regard. L'aviateur était magnifique : fébrile et abandonné, il voulait cependant lui faire comprendre que c'était pour lui et pas un autre qu'il s'abandonnait ainsi. Collins déglutit difficilement puis l'instant se brisa car l'autre aviateur enfonçait son majeur dans son cul superbe. Farrier avait de nouveau tourné la tête et n'ouvrait les yeux que pour regarder le vide. Collins avait voulu se déshabiller lentement mais il jeta ses vêtements avec empressement car il ne voulait pas manquer une miette du spectacle. Il se caressa lui-même en regardant Farrier se baiser sur son propre doigt avant d'en ajouter un second. Il contempla encore un instant ce géni des airs s'étirer pour lui avant de craquer et de le rejoindre.

Il se pencha pour déposer des baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à parvenir à sa nuque qu'il couvrit de baisers. À son étonnement Farrier n'avait pas encore retiré ses doigts qui poussaient en lui et entre eux deux.

« Collins, commença-t-il doucement, es-tu prêt ? Vas-tu me remplir ? »

Le brun était empressé et parlait avec une voix pleine de luxure. Il voulait visiblement s'assurer de la motivation de Collins pour ne pas risquer d'être vide et insatisfait trop longtemps. Collins sentit le bas de son ventre crépiter, Farrier était si pressé…

« Oui, retire tes doigts. »

Farrier retira sa main moite et la posa à côté de sa tête. Il releva légèrement les épaules mais avait toujours le dos creusé qui le courbait dans une position indigne. L'aviateur en profita pour frotter son cul gourmand et soudain délaissé contre la verge exposé de Collins. Le blond gémit sans pouvoir se retenir. Farrier finit par avoir raison de lui, il déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de se redresser pour mieux contempler sa bite disparaissant doucement à l'intérieur de l'autre homme.

Collins sentit ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites, la sensation était inégalable : Cette douceur, cette chaleur et Farrier battant autour de lui pour se faire à l'intrusion. Il fallait reprendre ses esprits pour ne pas totalement se laisser aller. Farrier avait l'air d'être aux anges, mais il exigeait déjà du mouvement, il bougeait ses hanches en les roulant sous les yeux de Collins. Collins ne savait pas si c'était le destin ou une incroyable chance qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Farrier et lui s'étaient tournés autour dès le premier instant, bien que Collins n'avait alors fréquenté que des filles. Quelque chose d'irréfutable l'attirait vers l'autre aviateur. C'était le plus talentueux d'eux tous, évidemment, mais ce n'était pas cela seul qui l'avait séduit. Difficile de mettre des mots sur cette chose, c'était peut-être le fait que même au milieu ses camarades ou occupé à célébrer au bar une quelconque victoire l'aviateur paraissait seul ; ou alors c'était seulement ce premier regard trop long qu'ils avaient échangé à la vue de tous qui lui collait de la peau sans que Collins ne puisse jamais s'en défaire ; ou encore était-ce ce sentiment plus romantique qu'il avait de le connaître depuis toujours ? Il n'aurait su dire, mais ils étaient tombés dans les bras le l'autre comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'alternative. Farrier l'avait baisé avec soin et passion, tout son être n'était que générosité et c'est avec dévotion qu'il avait mené le blond à travers son premier plaisir avec un autre homme. Cela avait été sensationnel, c'était la première fois que Collins se disait qu'il n'arriverait plus à connaître le bonheur avec une autre personne. Ils se rejoignirent encore et encore sans jamais en avoir assez, jusqu'à ce qu'après une journée épuisante Farrier lui demande de le prendre. Collins n'avait pas pensé cela possible mais cela avait été infiniment meilleur pour eux deux. Sentir et voir Farrier lui répondre avec entrain, se sentir maître de leur deux plaisirs, savoir que c'était lui qui accrochait toutes ces étoiles dans les yeux de l'aviateur avait été une expérience inégalable. Collins n'avait pas su ce que passion voulait dire avant Farrier. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de prendre son ami – son amant. Il aurait voulu que tout le monde sache que l'aviateur n'appartenait qu'à lui mais le fait d'être le seul à le savoir ne rendait cela que plus vrai, car Collins savait que personne d'autre n'avait vu son amant comme cela. Farrier avait été aux antipodes de son attitude habituelle : il avait supplié, avait gémit et s'était tordu comme la moins timide de ses copines ne l'avait jamais fait. Ce partage des rôles s'était ensuite presque toujours installé, Collins s'améliorant toujours plus dans l'art de combler le brun. Ce dernier une fois couché s'adonnait à tout ce que Collins désirait comme s'ils étaient les deux seuls individus de la planète, il avait besoin de ne rien contrôler, pas même son souffle, de n'être plus responsable de rien ; c'est pourquoi il se montrait toujours un peu "salope" et le blond répondait à ce besoin avec grâce. Définitivement, il voulait que ce Farrier n'appartienne qu'à lui, voilà pourquoi ces instants étaient à eux seuls. Farrier avait eu besoin de cela, et Collins était désormais sûr d'être encore plus dépendant que lui. Il ne pouvait se lasser d'avoir cet oiseau de chasse épinglé en dessous de lui, comme aujourd'hui.

Collins n'attendit pas plus pour baiser correctement l'aviateur. Il lui donnait des coups de hanches forts qui faisaient bouger Farrier, il devait agripper les draps pour rester à sa place. Collins savait que les tétons sensibles de son amant frottaient contre le drap et que sa queue ne touchait rien que son ventre tant ses hanches étaient relevées. Il accéléra en passant une main autour de la nuque de Farrier et ce dernier s'écroula finalement sur le matelas. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour rencontrer les coups du blond si ce n'est ouvrit encore les cuisses un peu plus. Il sanglotait déjà entre ses bras quand Collins toucha un point merveilleux en lui. Farrier se redressa sur ses coudes en criant. Il répéta alors le geste et l'autre homme avait les yeux brillants et perdus tandis qu'il gémissait son nom.

« Tu vois les étoiles mon cœur ? Demanda Collins. Tu va venir ? »

Son amant ne pu que hocher la tête, il ne prononçait rien de cohérent. Collins lécha la sueur sur le cou de Farrier avec délectation, il n'en avait jamais assez de lui. Il pourrait sûrement faire venir l'aviateur comme cela tant il avait été stimulé, cela ne serait pas la première fois, mais il se sentait lui-même venir alors il prit la décision de changer de position. Farrier était trop perdu pour tenir stablement à quatre pattes alors il se retira. Le brun gémit misérablement en emmêlant des « non » et des « s'il te plait » au nom de Collins. Il le retourna et souleva ses jambes pour se glisser entre elles. Farrier fit tomber sa tête en arrière en ouvrant sa bouche sans aucun son, il était proche.

« Regarde-moi bébé. »

Le brun se concentra difficilement sur lui tandis qu'il prenait sa queue en main pour la caresser au rythme implacable de ses coups. Il passait de temps en temps sa paume sur le gland de Farrier comme il savait que l'autre l'aimait. L'aviateur trembla et ses cuisses se resserraient spasmodiquement. Il agrippa la nuque du blond pour le tirer vers lui dans un baiser dur, il gémit dans sa bouche en venant dans sa main. Collins vint sans plus de stimulation, la prise autour de lui était spectaculaire. Il gémissait de bonheur contre les lèvres de Farrier.

Ils descendirent des hauteurs de leur orgasme. L'on se rend compte qu'on a volé haut, se dit Collins, qu'une fois au sol, quand les pieds redécouvrent la terre avec hésitation. Les yeux satisfaits et épuisés de Farrier lui donnaient plus de joie que la vue imprenable des vallons qu'il avait depuis le ciel. À eux seuls, ses yeux englobaient plus du monde que la plus haute altitude ne le pourrait jamais ; ils lui faisaient expérimenter le vertige et la plénitude tout à la fois. Un seul ciel pouvait lui offrir cette sensation d'éternellement voler, d'éternellement décoller et atterrir au même moment, et c'était eux qui l'avaient construit. Qu'on lui propose les cieux du paradis, Collins n'en voudrait pas. Il pourrait bien se faire abattre demain il n'échangerait pas quelques secondes dans son ciel éternel contre ceux que Dieu a à lui offrir. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était déjà mort mille fois et comptait bien se relever mille fois encore de toutes les petites morts que Farrier et lui échangeraient.

L'aviateur se glissa sans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu penses trop, lui murmura-t-il.

— Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser pour toujours, répondit Collins en souriant.

— Je peux essayer. »

Farrier pourrait même échouer, Collins n'avait aucun problème avec cela : les bras de l'aviateur étaient le seul endroit où il voulait atterrir.


End file.
